We're Going to Need a Bigger School
by Sayomina
Summary: House of the brave. House of the mind. House of the loyal. House of the cunning. What happens when a bunch of new students transferring from ilvermorny join the already hectic fray of Hogwarts.
1. We're Going to Need a Bigger School

"Did you hear about the transfer students from Ilvermorny?"

John sat in a carriage with Sherlock and Molly on their way to Hogwarts. Sherlock was staring out at the passing scenery.

"Sherlock?" John looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He huffed and rolled up the newspaper before whacking the Ravenclaw.

Sherlock looked at John, "What?"

"The transfer students. From Ilvermorny."

"What about them?"

"Did you hear about them?"

"Well of course I did. Don't be daft John."

John huffed.

"Oh, will you two just stop fighting," Molly said. The carriage stopped and she got out.

Sherlock hopped out, followed by John.

John narrowly avoided getting trampled by River chasing the Doctor. The Doctor must've stolen her diary again. He sighed as he walked with Sherlock and Molly to the castle.

Sherlock kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Amy and Rory were walking hand in hand, talking about their plans for the school year.

Moriarty was talking to someone Sherlock didn't recognize. If Moriarty seemed to be getting along with this person Sherlock would have to keep an eye on them.

Then there were the four that were out of place. The tallest of the four was unhappily letting the one with a lollipop ride on his shoulders. The one wearing an old jacket that looked out of place in the sea of robes was talking to the one that was slightly shorter with black hair, unlike the others who all had brown hair.

Sherlock frowned. The group seemed odd.

Sherlock brushed it off as he went over to the Ravenclaw table, splitting up from John and Molly. He sat quietly, and honestly quiet bored, as the normal beginning of the year stuff started.

The new first years were sorted. No one was really notable. Just the usual. Suzy is a Hufflepuff. Daniel in Ravenclaw. There was a kid, Ben Braeden that was sorted into Gryffindor.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow when things changed.

"This year, along with the first years, we are welcoming several new students that have transferred from our sister school in America. Since they are staying we will be sorting them into our houses" Headmistress McGonagall said, "First, Kevin Tran."

The nervous 4th year walked up to the sorting hat. As soon as the sorting hat touched his head it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Sherlock watched as the boy found a seat at the Ravenclaw table by the Doctor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor," The Doctor said, smiling as he shook Kevin's hand.

"I'm Kevin," Kevin smiled awkwardly.

"Jo Harvelle."

"Gryffindor!"

Jo sat by Amy and the two girls started getting along right away.

"Garth Fitzgerald."

"Hufflepuff!"

Garth sat on his own, perfectly fine with that.

"Meg Masters."

"Slytherin!"

"Adam Milligan."

"Gryffindor!"

"Charlie Bradbury."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Anna Milton."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ash Harvelle."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Balthazar Roche."

"Slytherin!"

"Becky Rosen."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. That was the guy Moriarty had been talking to earlier.

The hat didn't even seem to touch this man's head before it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Lucifer smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting right next to Moriarty. Those two were going to be trouble.

"Gabriel Novak."

This Gabriel appararted right off the tall one's shoulders and onto the stool.

"Mr Novak, you aren't allowed to apparate within the school boundaries. How did you even do that?" McGonagall questioned.

"Please. You can't take the trick out of the trickster."

The hat pondered for a moment after it was set on his head, "Perhaps… Hufflepuff!"

Gabriel walked this time over to the Hufflepuff table. Another person to be careful of.

"Castiel Novak."

Cass walked up to the stool. He sat down and looked at the guy he had been talking to earlier nervously as the hat chose his house. 'Loyal. You were a Pukwudgie at Ilvermorny. Then you should do well in…' "Hufflepuff!"

Cass smiled softly and went over to his brother, Gabriel. They sat next to each other.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean walked up to the stool.

'Hmmm, you are a tough one. Brave and loyal, you fight for those closest to you. Especially… your brother and Castiel. Yet you would do well in Slytherin' The hat said in his head once it was placed on his head.

"Just put me in whatever your Wampus equivalent is" Dean growled quietly.

'Very well...' "Gryffindor!"

Dean went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to John.

"Sam Winchester."

Sam took a deep breath and walked up to the hat.

'Another challenging one. You are wise, very wise. Determined, resourceful, I would say you would do wonderful in Slytherin'

"Please, any house but Slytherin" Sam didn't want to be in the same house as Lucifer.

'Ah, I see. Then you will do well in…' "Ravenclaw!"

Sam sighed in relief and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He sat down next to Sherlock, "Hey, I'm Sam Winchester," He smiled politely.

"Sherlock Holmes," Was all Sherlock said, focusing on what McGonagall said next.

"We also have some new teachers. Professor Crowley McLeod is the new head of Slytherin and potions teacher. Professor Rowena MacLeod will be teaching History of Magic. Professor Chuck Shurley will be teaching Divination. Professor… Master will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts. And finally, Professor Martha Hudson will be teaching Herbology."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. That was a lot of new teachers. This year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Character years and houses**

 **Sherlock: 7** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **John: 6** **th** **year Gryffindor**

 **Molly: 6** **th** **year Hufflepuff**

 **Moriarty: 7** **th** **year Slytherin**

 **The Doctor: 7** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **River: 7** **th** **year Slytherin**

 **Amy: 7** **th** **year Gryffindor**

 **Rory: 7** **th** **year Hufflepuff**

 **Dean: 7** **th** **year Gryffindor**

 **Sam: 6** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **Castiel: 5** **th** **year Hufflepuff**

 **Gabriel: 6** **th** **year Hufflepuff**

 **Lucifer: 7** **th** **year Slytherin**

 **Becky: 5** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **Kevin: 4** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **Ben: 1** **st** **year Gryffindor**

 **Jo: 4** **th** **year Gryffindor**

 **Anna: 5** **th** **year Ravenclaw**

 **Garth: 3** **rd** **year Hufflepuff**

 **Charlie: 3** **rd** **year Ravenclaw**

 **Meg: 4** **th** **year Slytherin**

 **Adam: 4** **th** **year Gryffindor**

 **Balthazar: 7** **th** **year Slytherin**

 **Ash: 6** **th** **year Hufflepuff**


	2. Meet the Ravenclaws

After dinner was finished and the houses were dismissed, Sherlock waited for the Doctor. The two usually walked to the Ravenclaw dormitory together the first night. But it seemed this time the Doctor had some new _friends_ that would be accompanying. Then there was Sam who had hung back with Sherlock.

"I am soo glad we are in the same house Sam," Becky said, a bit too excited.

"Yeeeeah," Sam nodded slightly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I've heard stories about the stuff you've done. You want to become a consulting detective right?" Kevin asked, walking next to Sherlock as the group headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Yes," Sherlock said after a moment, monotone.

"That is cool. Though it would be cooler if you also fought dragons and that kind of stuff," Charlie said. She could never shake the fact that she was an actual witch and a lot of her favorite fantasy game creatures were real. Even after 2 years she was still that same muggle fangirl.

Sherlock gave her an odd look.

"You look a lot like my friend Amy," The Doctor commented to Anna.

"Really?" Anna hummed.

"Yeah," The Doctor smiled, "It's nice to meet you by the way."

"Likewise," Anna said.

Sherlock stopped in front of the door to the Ravenclaw common room. He knocked on the door and the eagle on the door spoke.

"You can swallow me, but I can consume you too. What am I?"

"Pride," Sam answered.

The door swung open.

Kevin's jaw dropped when he saw the common room, "Soooo many books."

Sherlock walked into the common room and flopped down onto one of the couches with his back to everyone.

Most of the new Ravenclaws explored the common room, Kevin already commandeering a large selection of books. Sam on the other hand had the Doctor show him where the boy's dormitory was. Sam found his bed and lay down on it. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what this new life in a new country would bring for his friends and himself. He hoped Dean was doing okay, wherever in the castle he was.


	3. Meet the Slytherins

Moriarty, River, and the three new transfer Slytherins, Meg, Lucifer, and Balthazar, snuck away from everyone else before dinner was over.

"I must say Mr Morningstar, you are an interesting character," Moriarty said, walking towards the Slytherin dungeons with his hands in his pockets.

"Please, call me Lucifer," Lucifer smiled, a dark glint in his eyes.

Moritary laughed, "I think you and I are going to become the best of friends."

"I agree, though my darling Meg will have to join us. She is rather useful," Lucifer said.

"I do what I can," Meg said, walking next to Moriarty and Lucifer.

"And that is quite a lot Meg dear, don't be modest," Lucifer said.

"I don't think any of us need to be modest," Moriarty commented.

"No we do not," River joined in.

"Please, what's the point of being modest when you can have whatever you want," Balthazar stated.

"I was skeptical about you at first Balthazar, but you seem like you might fit in," Moriarty looked over at Balthazar.

"I have ambition, determination. I play my cards," Balthazar said.

"Then you certainly belong," River said.

"Yes, all three of you belong," Moriarty said with a smile.

The group got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"oculus anguis" Moriarty said. The wall blocking the way moved away allowing the group entrance.

"I'm going to like it here," Meg said as she looked around the common room.

"Cozy," Lucifer commented.

"It's home," Moriarty nodded slightly.

River disappeared right away to the girls dorms to hide her diary from the Doctor.

"Hey wait up!" Meg hurried after River.

"The black leather is high quality," Balthazar said approvingly.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow at Balthazar's comment.

"I have standards," Balthazar said, "This meets them.

Lucifer stood by a window, watching the giant squid he had heard lived in the lake pass by.

"The creatures in the lake are marvelous," Moriarty said, walking over to Lucifer.

"I can tell," Lucifer said, his eyes gleaming with ideas.

Moriarty noticed the gleam and grinned evilly, "You're cunning I can tell."

Lucifer laughed, "Indeed I am. Indeed I am."


	4. Meet the Gryffindors

After dinner John took Dean to the Gryffindor tower, with Amy and Jo following, and apparently everyone that knew Dean or Jo following as well.

Adam was quiet. He wasn't entirely happy to be in the same house as his half-brother.

Ben was excited. He had ended up at Hogwarts with everyone else and from the stories he heard about Dean's years at Ilvermorny, Dean was a hero. Ben was so excited to be in the same house as his hero. He walked as close to Dean as he could

"So you're all from Ilvermorny?" John asked.

"Yep, everyone except Ben. This is his first year but he lived in America before this," Dean explained, ruffling Ben's hair.

"I've been to America before, once. It was definitely different," Amy spoke up.

"I could say the same about England," Jo said.

John chuckled, "So what is Ilvermorny like?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"You know, four houses, little bit of rivalry but none of that pureblood extremism," Dean said with a shrug.

"That's lucky," John said.

They stopped in front of the picture of the fat lady.

"Oh! Oh! Can I do it?" Ben asked

The others nodded and Ben stepped forward.

"angelus alas," He said confidently.

"And pretty they are," The fat lady said swinging open.

Ben stepped inside first and stared in awe at the common room.

The others filed in after him.

The common room was warm with a cozy atmosphere.

Dean felt a pang in his heart for a moment. The Wampus common room had beenhis home at Ilvermorny but the Gryffindor common room felt more like a home than anything he had ever had.

"You know what, I'm tired so I'm just going to go to bed," Dean hurried off to the boys dorm before anyone could stop him.

Adam rolled his eyes at his half-brother and plopped down on the couch in front of the fire. He still hadn't said anything and didn't intend to.

"Maybe I should go to bed," Ben said. He was still young and he didn't want his mom to find out he was staying up late. He headed off to the boys dorm.

John sighed a bit, "Good night ladies," He said to Jo and Amy. Considering there didn't seem to be much conversation that was going to happen tonight he decided to go to bed.

Amy and Jo headed to the girls dorm and talked until they fell asleep.

Adam sat on the couch, staring at the fire long after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"I will keep my promise Zachariah," He whispered.


	5. Meet the Hufflepuffs

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

* * *

Molly and Rory quickly realized how weird the newest additions to Hufflepuff were.

At some point during dinner while Garth was talking to a first year he had pulled out a sock puppet named Mr. Fizzles. Mr. Fizzles creeped everyone out.

Ash turned out to have an extensive knowledge of hacking muggle electronics. Which was also weird.

Then there were the two brothers, Castiel and Gabriel.

Gabriel clearly had a massive sweet tooth, considering he was only eating sweets from the extensive table of food. Gabriel also kept kicking Castiel, though Cass paid no attention to his brother's antics. And whenever Sam happened to look over at Cass and Gabriel, Gabriel would wink and smirk.

Castiel seemed to be a picky eater and oddly enough had said grace before eating. He must be very religious if he had done that. Cass was very formal while Gabriel was not. Cass would politely nod to the others they knew, unless Lucifer happened to look their way. Then both the brothers would glare at Lucifer.

This all left Rory and Molly wondering how Hufflepuff got stuck with the weird ones. All the other tables were having perfectly normal conversations, but instead Hufflepuff had a muggleborn hacker, Mr. Fizzles, and the two brothers that gave everyone weird vibes.

Molly sighed as dinner was finished. She stood up with Rory. The two were about to walk to the Hufflepuff common room when they were met face to face with Ash, Garth, Castiel, and Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned, "Hey, we were wondering if we could walk with you to the common room."

Molly and Rory gave each other nervous side glances, then Molly nodded.

"Of course you can walk with us," She forced a small smile, trying to be polite.

"Great!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Garth just wandered off and joined the first years.

Cass sighed as Gabriel jumped on his back. The now group of five started walking to the Hufflepuff common room. It was eerily quiet though Rory and Molly didn't mind. When they got to the Hufflepuff common room Rory tapped the right barrel to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff then they all walked inside.

Gabriel disappeared then reappeared standing in the middle of the room, "It's so massive! There's tons of space!"

Cass frowned and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know that look brother. You know very well you can't do what you are thinking."

"And why is that Cassie?" Gabriel questioned.

"Because it's the same rule the rest of us have to follow and father wouldn't be happy if you ruined everything," Cass sighed.

"Like dad can control me," Gabriel moved away from Cass then marched to the boy's dorm.

Molly and Rory didn't know what to think about the exchange that had just happened but they decided it would be best not to question it.

Garth eventually showed up with the first years then nestled in by the fire before falling out. Everyone was to creeped out by him to bother asking him to move.

Ash had headed to the boy's dorm as soon as they had gotten to the common room, retiring for the night.

Eventually Molly and Rory headed to bed and the common room emptied, except for a sleeping Garth and Castiel who was sitting by one of the windows.

Cass sighed as he stared up at the night sky, "Father… what am I doing wrong?"


End file.
